talesfromjuniperfandomcom-20200216-history
A Debt Paid in Full
In the aftermath of the fight with Malfurion, the Soup Troop take stock. K'harth loots the body, discovering that his head appears decades older than his body. Bliss cures Kinna and Brodo of the bone rot disease they contracted from Malfurion's summons during the battle. Brodo tries to speak with the dead Malfurion, but he responds only with insults. The party divide the body up into sixths, burying the pieces separately around the temple grounds. Sirrias keeps the head on him as a trophy. Pip takes Kinna aside and confronts her about adopting Beefo and running off. She also admits something more: her unrequited love for Kinna, and her heartbreak upon hearing that Kinna is with Bliss. The party take a week off in Draughmoor to tend to affairs. Sirrias seeks out druids to consult on his fey issue. A wise old druid tells him to try to seek out the Grove of the Lost once more and enter the fey realm and mend his wrong. Ghorza shops for boots of flying and sells her gems, which are worth a shitload. She tries to train with her shard, and on the last day of the week, she manages to cast a shield during a moment of frustration. K'harth pokes around the Draughmoor underworld, asking after Velke'Velve. He hears elves from the city have been wiped out of Draughmoor by a fire genasi who ended up leaving town to fight them "at their source". Kinna catches up Bliss on the Pip situation, copies her spellbook for safekeeping, and tutors at the Juniperian Academy of Mages. Bliss uses the coins she coughed up after returning from Tymora to start creating an enchantment around the Temple, helping protect it from evildoers. Brodo checks in on his novel, collecting some royalties and deciding to self-publish a sequel with the Playwright prominently featured, and checks in on construction at the Opera House, where Lacroix is dealing with a haunting. While looking at their map of the shard locations, the party notices some of them have moved: the shard that was in the Desolate Wastes is likely now in Fort Maw, and the shard that was in the Savage Frontier now appears to be on its way to Vesuvius. At the end of the week, the party are chilling at the temple when the hear the booming voice of Brisko, threatening retribution for the death of Malfurion. He's accompanied by members of the Court of Bones, drow from Velke'Velve, and vampires from the Sanguine Horde. Sirrias tries to summon a fey bear, but a fiend bear appears instead, saying Sirrias is a "friend of the fiends". Bliss runs into the temple to activate its enchanted protections, and combat ensues. Vampires break into the Temple and maul Pip. Brodo is bitten by a vampire as well and loses max HP. Brisko grabs Sirrias and teleports into the air, a mile high, and they both start falling to earth. Sirrias stabs him with his dagger, but Brisko dislocates Sirrias' wings and holds him down, facing the approaching earth. Sirrias then stabs Brisko with his teleportation dagger, teleporting Brisko at speed inches above the statue in the courtyard of the Temple. Brisko crashes into the stone statue and instantly disappears. Brodo casts featherfall in the nick of time and Sirrias floats to the ground. Bliss finishes her ritual and the temple's protection kicks in, harming Sirrias with radiant damage. Pips dies of the vampire bite in Kinna's arms. Kinna knows she'll resurrect as a vampire the next day. Previous Episode: The Fire Within Next Episode: Look What The Cat Dragged In